


One Cold Day

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a simple walk in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at Summaries

Today was just any ordinary winter day in the park. There were some people walking around, kids looking at the duck pond, and others playing on the large play structure. The only real true difference than from any other summer day was that everyone was wearing thick jackets to keep warm against the subzero breeze. 

That was at least what Monty called it because he just hated the cold that much. 

He was only really out there today and not under layers of blankets because of Clarke and Lexa. Lexa thought it was a decently nice day to go out to the park and Clarke had humbly agreed. Monty clearly outnumbered had a hard time finding an excuse, especially when news came out that Nathan Miller was coming along too. 

Clarke had only given him a pat on the shoulder for comfort,  _ “Come on Monty you two need some quality time together! I mean sure you do see each other a lot but you need a push to go a little more than just talking about homework. You two are just crushing on each other so hard, it’s making me sick. If you or Miller don’t do something today, well I’m afraid that Lexa and I are going to do something about this.”  _

Monty did have a crush on Miller and it would be no surprise if Clarke & Lexa pushed the whole thing forward. Monty was sure deep down that Miller had thought of their relationship as just close friends, which was perfectly fine. Monty had enough willpower to resist falling too hard for those dark eyes and the nice smile. 

The walk in the park was going terribly. Not only was Monty wincing at the cold biting at his face but the silence between both Miller and him was too tense. Clarke and Lexa had wandered off to go look at the duck pond, leaving them both to awkwardly walk side by side. Monty did see Miller glance over ever so often probably waiting for him to say something, but there were no words. 

No matter the amount of willpower...resisting the crush was harder when seeing Miller in person. 

Miller was the one to break the silence with his eyes still on the path, “Got any new crushes?” 

Monty could have sworn he had almost tripped after hearing Millers prying question, “W-What?” 

“Do you have any latest crushes?” 

“What kind of question is that?” 

That same charming grin came to Miller’s face, “Just trying to break the ice Monty. Is there something you’re not telling me? Something extremely elaborate?” 

If only he knew. 

Monty stopped walking and put the best scowl he could manage on his face, “No I’m not hiding anything and because you just really had to go there and ask me that you’re going first.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got a crush.” 

Monty didn’t know how to deal with that information or Miller’s sly smile, “Oh yeah? What’s their name?” 

“That is a surprise.” 

“Well what is the point of all this anyways if you don’t even want to tell me?” 

“I think you’ll figure it out soon enough.” 

Monty went blank on his next response and couldn’t understand why he was way too obviously blushing.

Miller was the one to keep talking, “I’ve been thinking about calling them.” 

“W-well do it.” 

“I’m kind of nervous.” 

Out of all people, Nathan Miller was nervous to talk to his crush.

Monty tried not to seem like he was feeling deflated, “Well you shouldn’t be. You’re totally awesome to be around and  whoever this is...I think they would love for you to tell them how much you do like them.” 

Miller had that stupid smile on his face and Monty was trying his best not to make eye contact with those kind dark eyes. He was trying his best to keep the mindset to be a good friend and this wasn’t a big deal. 

It was twisting his stomach into knots. 

“I should call them right now then?” 

Monty gave him a gesture to get on with it, “Go right ahead.” 

Miller pulled out his phone and Monty watched as he scrolled through with a big smile on his face. It took a few minutes before Miller had found what he was looking for, selecting it and lifting the phone to his ear. 

Monty had his eyes on the swaying trees until he was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing...a strange coincidence.He pulled out his own phone, feeling confused to see Miller’s name there as the current caller. 

Monty looked up confused to Miller’s bright smile, “Why are you calling me?” 

Miller wouldn’t stop smiling and things started to feel less cold. It hit Monty too hard and he felt stupid for not getting it on the first try. It had him frozen right there staring with such confusion and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“O-Oh it’s me.” 

Miller put down his phone with a smile and Monty felt his face heat up. 

“Your choice on what happens now Monty.” 

Monty’s words were choked, “W-What? Why me?” 

“You just found out who I like...you never did tell me who you liked.” 

Monty was set on just walking away but there in the middle of the cold park, he kept his gaze on Miller as his response came out quiet. 

“You. I’ve always...liked you.”

Monty’s gaze fell to the floor and he held his breath waiting on Miller’s reaction. He wasn’t sure if he should have felt surprised when he felt gentle hands on his shoulders. Monty glanced up hesitantly to meet Miller’s gaze, who didn’t at all seem shocked. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling the same Monty.” 

“I’m really glad you like me...I was thinking this was going to be really a-awkward.” 

When Miller started to laugh, Monty couldn’t help but go along with it. It was a good release for the both of them. As they both calmed down, they both stood in the same position staring at each other in silence. 

Monty broke the ice, “So...” 

Miller raised an eyebrow, “Can I take you to dinner tonight?” 

“S-Sure...” 

“7?” 

“7 sounds good.” 

Maybe going out on such a cold day for a walk in the park wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
